Silver as the Sword Chapter 115
by Chloe Benson
Summary: The extra chapter was telling everyone about for Shade and Evangeline. If you haven't read SatS or RatD please don't come on bashing this pairing. It really only makes sense if you've read both of those stories, or even just SatS. So we pick up right at the end of Chapter 11 as Shade is taking her toward the barracks. (first M rated story, please don't hate on me too much)


Shade pulled me in, his eyes dark with desire as he pulled me closer to him and then pressed a light kiss on my lips, inviting me into his rooms officially. I let him tug my hand and pull me toward him, so that our bodies were flushed against each other. I clutched his arms tightly and panting slightly, I whispered, "Aren't you going to lock the door?"

"Why, are you afraid someone might see us?" He teased as he grabbed my hips and pulled them closer to him, making my pulse leap and my blood sing. He smiled at my gasp of surprise, and in the dim light, I could see the flash of his teeth as he backed us up against the door. My back hit the metal and I relished the cool touch against my burning skin. While I recovered, Shade's hand wandered along my hip, skimming over my belt, before he locked the door. I relaxed even more at the satisfying sound, and then melted against his touch as he pressed a hungry kiss on my lips.

A pleased growl rose from the back of my throat, and I knotted my fingers in his hair, enjoying his shiver as my nails brushed his skin slightly. I ran my fingers through his thick hair, knotting them in the strands and tugging slightly when he ran his tongue over my lips. He produced a growl of his own, although it was almost possessive compared to mine as he grabbed the back of my legs and almost pulled me off my feet. Panting with exhilaration at his possessive touch, I bounced onto my toes and then pushed off with his help to wrap my legs around his waist.

He growled deeply again, and his hands roamed up and down the back of my legs, his lips leaving my own to press hard kisses down my neck. I gasped at the sensation and tugged on his hair again as I tilted my head back against the door. He brought his lips back up to suck at the base of my jaw and running his hands up my hips to pull me closer he whispered, "Do you know why I was so unpopular in the Stilts?"

"No," I moaned as I sank against him, letting him take control as his lips dropped to my collarbone. I felt his lips curl into a smile on my skin as he pressed kisses to the base of my throat, his touch getting harder with every passing second. "Because all the girls screamed my name when they were with their men."

I snorted to hide my laughter, but Shade nipped at my skin softly and teased, "Don't laugh, you think I'm joking, but I'm not. I was the best."

My hand slid down his chest to his hips where I ground against him for friction, and I relished the pleasured moan the escaped his lips. "I bet you were," I purred as I bent down and nipped at his jaw, my tongue sliding out and caressing the area in a silent apology.

"No, no," he sighed as he grabbed my neck and forced me back at his throat, "no, keep going."

I smiled as I nipped at his neck once more, growling playfully, "You're not the only one who has an idea of what they're doing."

He spun around then, making sure keep me balanced in his arms, and as he did so, his laugh echoed slightly in the tiny room. He dumped me unceremoniously onto the bed, and smiling down at me he whispered, "Ten crowns says you're lying."

I propped myself up slowly and smiling wickedly, I ordered, "You better have ten crowns on you Barrow, I plan to win. Take off your shirt."

He smiled seductively in the low light and then reached up and slowly began to unbutton his top, button by button. I licked my lips impatiently and growled, "Can't you go any faster?"

Half way down his smile widened at the fact that he was winning our new little game, and he teased, "I figure we should go slow, make it last longer."

I twisted my lips at his teasing tone, and sat up. Slowly I pushed his hands away and reached for the buttons myself, intent on ripping the shirt clean off of him, but the sudden reality of the whole situation crashed on me. I'd never delved into relations like this, and any book or mention of it had been taken from my grasp. It had only been mentioned to me once by my mother, who had watched me from across the tiny table in our sitting room with cold eyes as she told me exactly what would be expected of me on my wedding night. I had been confused of course, curious even, but I had never been allowed to explore and quench my fantasies.

Pushing those nagging thoughts aside, I undid the buttons, watching his skin appear little by little. His normal tan was warmed by the light to a breath stealing caramel, and I reached out a tentative hand to run it along his abdomen. So many years of curiosity bubbling up that touch.

Shade seemed completely obvious to my inner struggle because he only sighed as he set his hand on mine and guided it up to his chest. His touch was soft and his voice was deep and sultry and he whispered, "I'm going to make you scream my name."

"I bet you are," I purred, playing along, as I set my lips on the spot right above his hips. He moaned and then panted, "You're a tease, you're so close to where I want to be."

"What, do you mean down here?" I whispered as I began to undo his belt, and press kisses to the spot right below his navel. As far as I was concerned, I was doing everything right, so I kept going, playing the game like I thought it was supposed to be played. This wasn't a game anymore though, this was something so much more, something that I had never thought to do before.

Shade chuckled as I began to undo his pants, my movements frantic as I realized how close I was to him, and as I imagined exactly what it would feel like to take him in my hands. I screamed at myself to slow down, to make it look like I wasn't desperately curious about men. I could already see him bulging inside his pants though, and I hummed softly to myself to try and sooth my tongue which was pressing against my cheek and running across my lower lip. I hesitated for a second, wondering what was happening to me in that moment. My hesitation made him hiss in impatiens though, and he ended up grabbing my hands to help me slip his pants down all the way. I let them drop one they had gone past his hips, and he stepped out of them gracefully, until he was just standing before me with his shirt undone. My eyes widened as I took him in. My mouth went dry and I whispered, "oh my god, I didn't think you were that big."

He laughed at my reaction and whispered, "Good breeding I suppose."

I glared up at him, but still smiled at his teasing. He could poke fun at my upbringing all he wanted, because at the moment, he was helping me rip it to shreds. With an unsteady hand, I reached out a ran a finger down his member softly, hearing him sigh in pleasure before whispering, "Just do it already."

I blinked in confusion wondering what he meant. He glanced down at me, and I realized belatedly that I had told him I knew what I was doing, but here I was struggling through the basics at the beginning. I racked my brain for what to do, and in the end decided that exploring had been the right move before, so I decided to satiate my curiosities once more, and then stroked him softly. I drew more moans of pleasure from him, and even raised my own excitement as felt how hard he was getting. My heart raced like a horse in my chest, and I bit my lip, giddy with excitement and the new feeling of pleasure that came with this.

Eventually he grabbed my hand and growled, "Okay, that's enough, you keep doing that and I'm going to come before we even get to the good part."

Before I could protest, he pushed me down onto my back and up the bed so that he could crawl on top of me. He pressed a hungry kiss to my lips and slipped his hands under my shirt so that they were running along the bare skin of my stomach. I pulled away from his kiss for air, and sensing what he wanted, I yanked my shirt over my head and kissed him again. He took my breast in his hand softly then, and running his thumb along the skin above my bra, he ran his tongue along my lip. I moaned against him as I felt his weight pressing on all the right places, and he reached behind me to undo my bra, his fingers dancing along my skin before he yanked off the garment that separated him for what he wanted. As soon as my skin was exposed, he growled possessively and pressed a light kiss to breast, his tongue running over my nipple softly. I purred lovingly, grabbing the back of his head and forcing him back to breast for more.

"Yes, yes," I moaned as he continued his ministrations, but he stopped, and then began to drop kisses down to my stomach. I picked my head up in fury, wondering why he had stopped against my wishes. My chest was heaving as the squirming feeling in my stomach dropped between my hips, following his kisses and touches. He paused for breath, before he began to undo my pants, his breath hitching as he panted, "You have to say my name, say my name and I'll do more."

"No!" I growled, refusing to give ground even in the heat of this moment. He hadn't done what I wanted, so what right did he had to make me do something to continue. My body screamed in protest, and my stomach clenched in desperation. No way was he getting that out of me though, I would deny myself to remain in control. He slipped my pants off completely though and pressed a kiss to my inner thigh, just close enough that I could feel his breath on my sensitive area. "I won't do what you want until you say my name."

I hissed in annoyance at myself needing body which begged for him to touch me there again, and him for teasing me like this. I went to grab at him and force him back to his original position, but he caught my hands and pinned them above my head, his grin mischievous in the low light. "Come on Blondie you can do better than that."

Shaking my head, I squirmed underneath him, but before I could protest further, he dove between my legs and began his work, and I let out a cry of surprise. Throwing my head back against the sheets, I moaned in pleasure, my fingers knotting in his hair again as he worked his way out of my region and up my thigh.

He came up and grinning at me, he kissed me softly, letting me get a taste before he dropped back down. My pulse was erratic, and I felt like I couldn't get enough oxygen as I threw my head back against the sheets again and screamed his name. I couldn't stop the sound that had exploded out of me like a sun. I was slowly spiraling toward insanity underneath him.

Crowing triumphantly, he came back up and kissed me, his member brushing my thigh and eliciting another moan against his lips, this time with his name mixed in. I liked the way it felt on my tongue. It tasted like crystal water after I had been dying of thirst. He settled himself in above my hips, and I growled playfully and whispered, "Don't stop."

Nothing matter anymore, besides finding the pinnacle of this feeling. I needed it now, like I needed air to breathe. He stopped though, and looking down at me carefully, he whispered, "Are you sure? Evangeline, I won't do this unless you're sure."

"By my colors, just do it already! I want this, I want you, please Shade." I cried, as I wiggled closer to him and went to wrap my legs around his hips. He seemed accepted the position and my words, because he slipped inside of me. I gasped in agony at first, feeling my virginity leave in a single second of blissful agony. He was amazing inside of me, and I screamed his name again as I ground against him for friction. He purred above me, whispering my name as he rocked with me, giving me the friction I wanted.

My breath came in erratically, and for a moment I thought I would die from lack of oxygen. Every time I went to gasp for air, he closed his lips over mine and inhaled, taking my breath, and my soul with it. In that moment, I knew what love was, and why it was so dangerous. If he left me now, I would never be able to survive without him, I would wither away to nothing. Shade Barrow was a dangerous man for numerous reasons, but this, this was the kind of danger that you didn't realize you were in until it drowned you.

I panicked in that moment, I shouldn't have don't this, I shouldn't have let him get this close, I had to stop, we had to stop… I broke our kiss, and gasped. "I need air, I-I can't breathe."

He slowed then, sitting up to cradle me to his chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and buried my face in his neck. His thumb ran slow circles on my back as he whispered, "Deep breaths… just take deep breaths."

Before I could stop myself, I cried. I sobbed in his arms like a little girl who had had her heart broken. I cried over the bitter unfairness of the world. I cried over everything I had lost. I cried for my brother who I could never see again, and for my family who would hate me for the rest of my life. Finally, I cried about how wonderful this had felt, how alive I had felt. I cried over how wonderful Shade was, how absolutely perfect he was compared to me.

He let me cry, but I didn't miss the tension in his body and shoulders underneath my hands. He probably thought that I was crying because I thought we had made a mistake. Maybe we had, but as far as I was concerned I was in love with a man who saw under every carefully constructed shield I had. He kept holding me though, stroking my back, and whispering comforting phases, never breaking contact with me.

Eventually, I stopped crying, and wiping my eyes with my fingers I pressed a light kiss into his neck and whispered, "It's okay, I'm okay."

He shifted so that I was resting more on his thigh, breaking the contact we had had, but the minute he was no longer inside of me, I felt empty and hollow. I squeezed his middle with my legs, trying to let him know that it had been wonderful, and that I had just panicked. He hadn't even had the chance to come, in fact, I wasn't even sure if I had. I mean I was embarrassingly wet, I could feel it on his thigh as I slid down, but neither of us had finished. I wanted to finish though, to let him know how much I loved him.

I reached up and stroked the back of his neck softly and whispered, "I…I just got scared for a second, please understand… Shade please, I've never been this intimate with someone… please…"

He turned his head to the side, and pressing a light kiss to the side of my mouth he whispered, "I understand, I understand Evangeline."

The way he said my name, oh God, it made my insides pool at the bottom of my hips. I felt more tears running down my cheeks and holding him close to me, I replied, "I think I'm in love with you…I… I've never been in love before."

He stiffened at the word love, and in that moment, I had a horrible feeling that he didn't love me. That I was just like every other girl around here. I was a passing fancy that would fade away as soon as he finished enjoying me. He softened though, and I felt the soft reverberation of laughter in his chest as he rested his forehead against my shoulder. I froze as well, wondering if he was mocking me. How dare he! I'd just admitted to him that I was scared, I'd laid out all my vulnerabilities, let him see me in my most vulnerable state, and he was mocking me for it.

"Oh Blondie," he whispered against my skin, as he pressed a light kiss in the spot where my collarbone met my shoulder, "I don't think I'm in love with you. I know I'm in love with you."

My stomach clenched so tightly I thought I would be sick all over him. He was in love with me? He loved me? As soon as my moment of panic left, I started laughing too, and eventually, he laid me back among the pillows and followed me. He leaned over me, with his hand resting near my head and his face inches from mine, and I looked up at him as I laughed. Eventually, he laughed too, and I threw my head back. It had been so long since I had laughed like this, I wasn't even sure what was so funny though. Maybe it was a laugh of relief, that all my pinning hadn't been misdirected, that he did actually care. I could have cared less in that moment though.

Eventually, we stopped laughing, and he smiled down at me as he whispered, "You're so beautiful, and so powerful. God you scare me."

I grinned at him, taking the compliment in stride as I ran my fingers through his hair. "You scare me too you know. I've never let someone have any power over me. You're the first."

He winked before pressing the lightest of kisses against my lips. "The first in a lot of things."

I giggled at his inference, the first really girly thing I had done in his presence, and let him press kisses into my neck before dropping down my collarbone again. As he went he whispered how much he loved me, how much he admired me. I did the same, praying into his flesh as he went about pleasing me. He glanced up at me and with another soft chuckle he said, "Why did you lie and say you knew what you were doing?"

I shrugged softly and ran a hand through his hair, enjoying the silky feel of it between my fingers. "I wanted you to think I…. that I was someone who could work alongside you," I whispered honestly, my fears coming to the front in a single moment of weakness that probably had something to do with the fact that I was completely naked underneath him. "I wanted you to enjoy it, and not think I was some… some heartless Silver who had never been intimate."

His smile fell and with sad eyes, he cupped my face and pressed his lips to my cheeks which were wet with tears, much to my dismay. He nuzzled my temple softly and then breathed, "I wouldn't have minded, Evangeline there is nothing wrong with the fact that you had never done something like this before. I wish you would have told me, I would have helped you, I would have taken it slower and let you really enjoy every single feeling that comes with doing this for the first time."

My lower lip quivered softly and I whispered hoarsely, "Fine, I don't know what I'm doing Shade."

He was quiet for a second and then he laughed softly once more and went back to softly pressing kisses to my neck. He stopped suddenly though, and looking up at me, he whispered, "Do you want to finish?"

I thought about it for a moment, really thought about it, and then nodded. Smiling, he came up and pressed his lips to my own, and when he pulled away, he cupped my face gently. With a husky voice that made my insides squeeze in excitement, he whispered, "We'll go a hell of a lot slower this time, and finish."

Nodding, I waited as he sat up and slowly and pulled his shirt off completely. He tossed it somewhere in the room, and then took my hand and rested it against his chest. With careful movements, I ran my fingers down his body lightly, and took all of him in. Good breeding indeed, or maybe just years and years of hard work. He was gorgeous though, as if he had been sculpted from marble. Biting my lip, I traced the hard lines from his hips and then looked down. Exhaling softly, I reached out and took him softly in my hand. He exhaled sharply, and then took my other hand in his and laced our fingers together. We went slowly, with him whispering what he wanted, and me obliging him. He guided me through every touch, his words like healing touches as he purred in my ear and pressed reassuring kisses against my temple.

When he was hard, he grabbed my hand and lifted it away, and through gritted teeth he moaned, "You're turn."

With soft hands, he took my hips and pressed a lukewarm kiss on my lips. His tongue slipped along my lower lip, and I opened my mouth, inviting him in. I went to grasp him again, but he caught me and smiling around the kiss he purred, "I got my turn, it's your turn Blondie."

He had the precision of a healer as he worked, touching every part of me and exploring. He found the parts that made me moan, and left them quickly to explore further. When he thought he had found all of my pleasure spots, he started from the top of the list and worked his way down. I moaned softly as he worked magic on me. He made my skin come alive with fire, and I felt like I was going to drop off into the abyss at any given moment. Right when I was about to fall though, he caught me and pulled me back.

When he had run his hands over every inch of my skin, he slipped himself down and began to work in my more sensitive area. He licked his lips as he took me in and then smiling up at me he whispered, "You're nice and wet now, it'll be easier."

I smiled lovingly, and nodded, giving him permission. He dove in, and I let my head fall back among the sheets as I knotted my fingers in his hair. My breathing was already shallow at it was, and as soon as he sat up slightly, I felt his impressively hard member run along my thigh. He laughed, but I heard the strain, he was holding back, and it was killing him. To help, I maneuvered my leg between his, and pressed my leg against him. He moaned at that, and pressed himself against me, giving himself just enough friction to remain happy and in control. He was steadily spiraling out of control though, and so was I. I wanted him inside again, right that second, but we had promised to go slow.

I let go of his finger but he intertwined his fingers with mine again and meeting my eye, he panted, "Are you ready?"

I nodded rapidly, and spread my legs for him. I closed my eyes, waiting to feel the pressure again, instead he flipped us over so that he was on the bottom. I opened my eyes in surprise when I found myself on top of him. He looked up at me with a breathtakingly beautiful smile and said, "You're in control, you take the lead. I'm just along the for the ride Eve."

My heart hammered, but I smiled at the nickname. Another one that would make me fall in love with him over and over again every time he said it. Taking a deep breath, I slid myself up to his hips, and with his help and guidance, I slipped onto him. I let out a gasp as he sank deeper than he had before, and moaned. It hurt like hell, but it was the most amazing feeling in the world. I felt hot tears running down my cheeks though, and I set my jaw and squeezed my eyes shut against the pain. I wouldn't panic this time; I would get through it. I grabbed at the pillow his head was resting on, and heard the slight tearing in the fabric as my nails tore at it.

His hands cupped my hips softly again though, and he moaned softly before whispering, "It's okay, deep breaths, you'll stretch, I promise."

We waited a few seconds, and when the pain was bearable, I opened my eyes and replied, "Alright, I…I think I'm okay now."

He nodded then, and moved my hips forward while he thrusted softly. I cried out in pain and he stopped, but I shook my head and cried breathlessly, "No, no it feels so good, don't stop."

Taking another breath, I moved my hips on my own, and he moved with me, thrusting and releasing. His fingers dug into my hips, and I thought for moment that he would leave bruises that would never leave. I didn't care though, that was how he let everyone know that I was his. I rested my hands against his chest, and moved quicker. He let out a cry but kept pace with me, his head falling back as he smiled, completely absorbed by his pleasure. He ran his hand up to my rib cage and kept it there. His other hand splayed across my lower back and he guided me, forcing me to move a little faster. He thrust harder with each movement, and I felt him pushing into me so harshly that I thought I was going to bleed. I was so absorbed though that I stopped feeling the pain, all I could feel was him, all I see was him, all I could hear and smell was him. It was like we were the only two people in world in that moment, and everything else fell away. There were no Silvers, there were no Reds, there were no New Bloods. There was no war, there was no Scarlet Guard or court, there was no stupid crown. There was only him and me, moving in a dance that was as old as the universe itself.

My stomach clenched and I screamed his name as I climaxed. It was the most beautiful feeling in the world. I kept screaming his name, with a mixture of curse words that my mother would have fainted if she heard me say. Then again, she would have fainted if she heard what I was doing and who I was doing it with.

Shade came only seconds after me. He cried out and then grunted before grabbing onto my hips and flipping me so that I was underneath. He whispered his apology, before picking up the pace in his thrusting. I cried out and dug my nails into his back before scoring them down his skin as I climaxed again. He purred my name lovingly in my ear and kept going. I sat in a complete daze though, wondering how long he could go. We must have been going for hours by now, how in God's name was he still going?

A few minutes after this though, he slowed down, and panting heavily, he slipped out of me. Slowly he laid down until his head was resting against my chest. I had trouble breathing around his weight, and I had trouble slowing my rapid pulse as we laid there. Softly, I ran my fingers through his sweaty hair though, praising him for continuing. He laughed softly, as I told him how wonderful it was, and how happy I was. Eventually though, he rolled off of me and pulled me under the sheets. They felt silky and cool against my burning skin.

I hadn't even realized how exhausted I was until we had come down. I curled up in his arms and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped a protective arm around me and pressed a light kiss to my hairline, whispering how amazing I had done. We laid in his bed like that then, the two of us sheltered from the real world for just a few hours. With a soft sigh, he began to drop off to sleep, and I fell asleep as well, with the steady sound of his heartbeat under my fingertips.

 **A/N**

 **Hello everyone, here's the extra chapter all edited and completely finished. Hope ya'll liked it. (: I told there was a lot of character development. That's the only reason it's so long. This was meant to be posted between chapters 12 and 13, but I ended up getting chapter 13 up before this. My stupid account doesn't always let me upload. It's actually really annoying, but I'm trying to fix it. Anyway, chapter 14 of SatS is being written as you read this, so stay tuned for that. (:**


End file.
